This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Clips and fasteners can be used to retain trim panels and other components (e.g., exterior moldings, mirrors, instrument panels, etc.) relative to a body portion of an automobile or other vehicle. In some instances, a tethered fastener can include a tether that controls the release or disengagement of the trim panel from the body portion. For example, in the event an air bag or other occupant restraint system is deployed, the trim panel can disengage from the body portion. The tethered fastener can help to control the movement of the trim panel (e.g., distance, direction, speed, etc.) relative to the body portion.
Known tethered fasteners are often assembled into a space having a limited size. This means that the tethered fastener must be wrapped, folded, or otherwise assembled in a way that reduces the overall size or footprint of the tethered fastener. It would be desirable to provide a new fastener design that improves the ability to assemble a tethered fastener into a space having a limited size.